Jonathan Williams
Jonathan Williams(Também chamado de Jojo) é um personagem introduzido primeiramente na saga Torneio das trevas thumb no Fighter of Destiny ,também fez parte de duas sagas no Fighter of Destiny RIsing,estas foram Fighter of Destiny vs Fighter of Destiny Rising e Expedição ao continente negro,nesta saga,Jonathan ganhou um grande destaque se comparado a outras. Jonathan é o pai de Seilko e Daniel,além de futuro interesse amoroso de Athena e grande amigo de Sakura,também é filho de George Williams e Megumi Hikari,além de ter um irmão chamado Shaw Jonathan é um personagem original criado por Mamoru História Depois da Rei ir embora,Jonathan começa a treinar pelo seu pai,sendo testado dia após dia. Lutando as cegas,subindo montanhas,socando arvores pra aumentar a resistência do seu punho. Isso tudo faz com que ele fique machucado,mas ele não desiste,devido ao seu orgulho enorme.Nesse meio tempo,seu irmão,Joseph,vai estudar em outro país. Fora dos treinos,a familia de Jonathan estava feliz devido ao fato de sua mãe,Megumi Hikari estar grávida. Pra frente pode deixar a seu critério entre amigos na escola e treinos. Mas lembre-se Jonathan ainda tem 13 anos. Após os treinos bem pesados, Jonathan entra no torneio e enfrenta oponentes muito fortes. Na final do torneio,Jonathan consegue fazer uma God Hand pequena,que dura 1 segundo.No final do torneio,Jonathan desmaia devido ao seus esforços. Ele havia enfrentado oponentes fortes,5 anos mais velhos que ele. Quando ele acorda ele está no hospital,com seu pai orgulhoso,segurando um troféu. Alguns meses se passam e Jonathan está sempre sendo provocado por alguns caras que querem lutar com ele,e algumas garotas o seguem devido ao seu jeito "Kawaii".De qualquer jeito,ele continua sendo uma pessoa normal,que não se importa com isso,pois ainda podia lutar amistosamente com alguns amigos,o que o divertia. Um certo dia,Jonathan recebe uma ligação dos pais,e sai correndo para o hospital. Ao chegar lá,ele vê seu pai chorando,e sua mãe desolada. O irmão de Jonathan havia nascido morto,e isso faz com que ele fique em choque. Ele desmaia e quando ele acorda,ele está frustrado,quando seus pais perguntam o que houve,ele esconde isso por trás de uma arrogância enorme.Na escola,ele muda com todos,e em lutas,ele muda sua forma de lutar,fazendo golpes mais brutos e violentos,além de matar aulas,o que acabou fazendo ele ter a fama de encrenqueiro. Então,2 anos depois, Jonathan está voltando da escola,e vê Tsukushi sendo roubado por uns 3 caras de 18 anos. Jonathan aparece,dá uma surra sem dó nos 3 caras. Tsukushi agradece,e Jonathan dá um sorriso irônico,dizendo a frase "Só pare de andar sozinho,ouviu ?. Na próxima você pode levar uma surra" Uma semana depois,Jonathan passa pela mesma rua,e vê Sakura lutando contra um boxeador, Impressionado com o Hadouken dela,ele dá um sorriso,e vai pra casa,pensando em como ela havia feito aquilo. Na sua família,seu pai continua alegre e enérgico,e sua mãe se recupera aos poucos.Jonathan ainda tem respeito pelos seus pais,mas apenas por eles. Na semana seguinte,Jonathan vê Sakura,e a desafia para uma luta. A luta está desequilibrada,pois Jonathan treinou muito e ele está literalmente brincando com a Sakura. Após algumas brincadeirinhas e provocações,Sakura lança o Hadouken,e Jonathan cai no chão. Após isso,ele dá uma risada,e diz que a luta está ficando interessante. A luta continua,e Sakura ataca com o melhor que pode,e Jonathan também. Jonathan vence a luta,e Sakura está caída no chão. Demonstrando respeito,ele vai até ela,e estende a mão. Ela segura e ele a levanta,dizendo que ela era forte,mas precisava de mais treinos. Passam se semanas e eles ficam se falando,Jonathan começa a ficar com a personalidade que ele tem agora,e o pai dele fica dizendo coisas pra ele ficar envergonhado perto da Sakura. Jonathan volta a lutar como antes. 2 meses se passam,e seu pai é chamado para um torneio. Nesse torneio,ele leva Sakura,Jonathan e sua esposa para ver ele lutar. Nesse torneio,Jonathan vê Vega,que chama seu pai para falar com ele. Vega fala com George,convidadno ele a fazer parte da Shadaloo,mas ele recusa,e uma luta se inicia. Ele vence Vega com facilidade,e ele diz que M.Bison vai aparecer. O torneio acaba,George sai vitorioso,e Jonathan fica orgulhoso. Na saída do torneio,Sakura diz que vai comprar um refrigerante,e Jonathan fica lá com seu pai. M.Bison aparece e faz a proposta para George,que recusa. Uma luta se inicia,e George luta com Bison,a luta está acirrada,mas Bison se teleporta para as costas de George,e quebra seu pescoço. Caído no chão,ele não teve chance de falar com seu filho uma ultima vez. Jonathan surta,e ataca Bison,mas Bison lhe dá uma surra,e ele desmaia. Quando ele acorda,ele vê Sakura olhando pra ele,e ele conta a história do que havia acontecido. 1 semana depois,ele volta pra Metro City e vê sua mãe. Ele pede desculpas por ter sido fraco,e chora. Na escola,ele fala com seus amigos,que o motivam a seguir em frente. Ele fica melhor,mas tem constantes pesadelos com Bison 1 mês se passa,e ele conhece Dan. Ao ver que seu estilo de luta é parecido com o de Sakura em alguns aspectos,ele pede pra que Dan o treine,e Dan aceita. Em 4 dias,Jonathan aprende tudo,e vê que sua rival,Rei havia voltado pra Metro City. Jonathan conta que tem um plano pra achar Bison,e então Rei diz que o acompanhará. Enfim,Jonathan vai embora ao lado de Rei deixando um bilhete pra Sakura e outro para sua mãe. Enquanto eles viajam,eles encontram vários lutadores poderosos no caminho e conseguem supera-los.,entre suas aventuras,ele conhece Shigeo Tetsuya,um lutador de Karatê,que se torna seu melhor amigo e rival. Depois que ele o conhece,eles dois enfrentam Poison e Hugo. Meses se passam,e Jonathan conhece os irmãos Higashikata,que são Mamoru e Satoru Higashikata. Mamoru tem golpes similares aos de Jae Hoon e Dong Hwan. Satoru tem golpes similares aos de Little Mac e Steve Fox. Mamoru é mais sério,e frio. Já Satoru é enérgico e sem noção. Mamoru tem golpes de gelo,e Satoru tem raios em seus golpes. Mais alguns meses se passam,outros lutadores aparecem,e nossos heróis chegam a um vilarejo onde eles acham uma criança chorando,implorando pra que eles o salvem. Essa criança,de aparentemente 13 anos,pode ver espíritos,e vê o espírito de sua irmã perto dele. Jonathan,tocado pela criança o leva com ele,e descobre que ela tem golpes peculiares.Um ano se passa e o garoto revela se como Tetsu.Ele se mostrou forte e Jonathan vê ele como um irmão mais novo,e todos gostam dele. Embora quase sempre os amigos de JoJo vejam ele como alguém estranho devido ao fato de ele constantemente falar com sua irmã mais nova morta Luta vai,luta vem,Satoru Higashikata encontra Bison enquanto andava sozinho. Bison tenta fazer com que ele traia Jonathan,mas ele se recusa,e uma luta se inicia. Durante a luta,Satoru tem o braço esquerdo fraturado,e é lançado pra cima por Bison. Após isso,ele tenta usar seu golpe,o "Final Lightning" mas falha.Bison aproveita a falha e mata Satoru com o Psycho Crusher. Minutos depois,JoJo e os outros ficam preocupados com Satoru.Eles o procuram,e ao achar ele,veem ele quase morto. Satoru antes de morrer passa seus poderes pro seu irmão Mamoru,que os recebe com um peso enorme em seu peito. Uma semana se passa,e Mamoru ainda está triste,motivado apenas pelo ódio durante as lutas. Nossos heróis avançam,e Jonathan encontra Chun-Li e diz que quer derrotar Bison. Chun-Li diz que ele é procurado pela interpol,e que ele não deveria se meter em assuntos da interpol. Jonathan não vê escolha a não ser lutar com ela. A luta é acirrada,Chun-Li dá tudo de si,e Jonathan também. Tendo que usar o Overheat no 30% para conseguir derrotar ela. O tempo passa,e Jonathan e seus amigos descobrem onde fica a base da Shadaloo. Depois de rodar o mundo em busca daquilo,finalmente era o fim. Enquanto isso,os outros heróis estavam muito mal,mas eles davam o seu melhor. Tetsu estava sofrendo danos altos,assim como Rei. Mamoru e Shigeo estavam conseguindo se virar,embora fosse difícil. Enfim,no final de tudo,eles 4 conseguem vencer,mas estão gravemente feridos. Mamoru e Shigeo querem ajudar,mas não conseguem se mover. Rei pede para que Tetsu os leve para fora da base,pois ela ajudará Jonathan a vencer Bison. Afinal,ele era seu rival,amigo,e o primeiro beijo dela foi com ele. Tetsu obedece Rei,e leva Shigeo e Mamoru pra fora da base. Devido a sua força incomum,foi até fácil Enquanto isso,Jonathan vê sua vida saindo do seu corpo. Bison está prestes a matar ele,e então,quando Bison vai dar o golpe final,Rei surge. Ela distrai Bison e luta com ele. Embora gravemente machucada,ela consegue se manter por alguns minutos. Tetsu também surge,após deixar seus amigos fora da base. Tetsu se aproxima de Jonathan e tenta curar ele com sua habilidade secreta. Enquanto ele o cura,Rei está sofrendo maus bocados,e começa a ter flashbacks do passado. Ela e Jonathan em sua primeira luta,seu primeiro beijo,sua rivalidade com ele,sua jornada ao lado de Satoru e os outros. Ela não podia desistir naquele momento. Ao ver que ela podia morrer naquele momento,ela usa sua combinação final de golpes. Ela começa com Speed Hell,para enganar Bison. Então ela usa o Bear Slayer Punch,e pra terminar o grande Tornado Jolt Bison sofre os danos,mas antes que ele possa atacar Rei,ela cai no chão,de joelhos. Tetsu surge,e Bison o ataca. Ele defenderia Rei e Jonathan a qualquer custo. Jonathan começa a se levantar lentamente,ainda meio atordoado. Bison,usa o Final Psycho Crusher do SFAlpha 3 em Tetsu,que é atingido em cheio,mas vê um reator de energia,mandando "Psycho Power" pra Bison. Antes de morrer pelo golpe,Tetsu aponta o dedo para o Reator,e lançou uma esfera de energia. O reator começou a rachar,e Jonathan viu a fraqueza de Bison. Rei levantou uma ultima vez,e disse: "Esse é o meu ultimo presente pra você,JoJo." Ela piscou o olho direito,e atacou Bison com o Rocket Upper de Jonathan,o lançando pra cima. Jonathan se aproximou de Rei,e a segurou. Ela desmaiou,mas seus batimentos cardíacos estavam mais lentos. Com Bison no ar,Jonathan ativa o Overheat e ataca o reator com o melhor que pode. Ele quebra o reator,e então Bison se recupera,atacando Jonathan sem dó. Jonathan estava mais brutal em seus golpes,e então ativa o Overheat no 100%. Apenas assim ele poderia derrotar Bison,pois naquela forma ele era quase invencível.Ele não tinha muito tempo,mas dava o melhor que podia.Jonathan usava o máximo que podia com o Saikyo e seu antigo estilo. Durante a luta,Bison quebrou o braço esquerdo de Jonathan,e o lançou para o ar. Jonathan não tinha opção. Ele deveria usar a God Hand de alguma forma. No ar,vieram flashbacks na sua cabeça. Tudo o que ele passou,tudo o que ele viu. Ele não podia perder agora. Ele carregou sua energia em seu punho,e gritou: "Tetsu,Satoru,Rei !. Esse é por vocês meus amigos !. Meu golpe final !. SEJA ESMAGADO PELOS SEUS PECADOS !. GOD..." Bison arregalou os olhos e foi pra trás,usando o final Psycho Crusher do Alpha 3 para parar Jonathan.que gritou: Hand ! Os golpes colidiram,e Jonathan conseguiu parar o Psycho Crusher e esmagar Bison com a God Hand. Após isso,ele vai até Rei,e vê que a Base da Shadaloo começa a explodir. Ele segura o corpo de Tetsu e o de Rei e usa sua velocidade pra fugir. No final de tudo,Jonathan foge,e a base explode. Rei acorda e vê Tetsu morto. Ela chora,e os outros também. Jonathan vê que a jornada havia acabado,mesmo com sacrifícios dos seus amigos. Após isso,cada um segue seu rumo,e prometem que ajudarão Jonathan se ele precisar no futuro. De volta a Metro City,Jonathan descobre sobre o torneio das trevas,e descobre que Sakura estará lá. Com um sorriso no rosto,ele vai para o torneio,para ver ela lutar. Antes de ir ele olha pro céu e diz. "Satoru,Tetsu...nossa jornada finalmente acabou !" Habilidades Golpes Unique Mudança de base:'''Jonathan pode mudar seu estilo corpo a corpo para o estilo Intensificador '''Golpes especiais Dash and Jab: Um dash,seguido de um jab * Dash and Upper: Depois do D.J,Jonathan dá um uppercut,lançando o oponente pra cima * Jump and Seoi: Depois do D.U,Jonathan pula,e faz o Ippon Seoi Nage em pleno ar,lançando o oponente no chão Jump and Elbow Strike:'Depois do D.U,Jonathan pula,e dá uma cotovelada no oponente,depois,pisa em seu estômago. '''Somersault:'Um anti-aéreo,similar ao Flash Kick de Guile,pode ser feito no ar * 'Somersault (Break):'O Somersault é cancelado,e pode conectar qualquer outro movimento * 'Air combo:'Algo bom pra utilizar depois do "Break" Jonathan pode dar no máximo,6 golpes 'Karate Counter:'Um counter,que é um soco que deixa o oponente atordoado * 'Knee Strike:'Depois do K.C,Jonathan dá um dash,e uma joelhada no estômago do oponente * 'Kataguruma !:'Depois do K.S,Jonathan faz o Kataguruma (Técnica de Judô) www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD09HBiPgEU 'Finisher:'Depois do Kataguruma,Jonathan pula,e dá uma cotovelada no estômago do oponente. 'Disappear:'Tipo o Rage Run do Rock,ele aparece na frente,ou atrás do oponente. 'Overheat 30%:'O máximo que ele atingia na época,a força aumenta x2 Super Moves LVL 1 'Rocket Uppercut:'Um "Disappear" Seguido de um uppercut,que lança o oponente pra cima. '''Atomic Smasher:É como o American Supernova do Brian Battler (Agarrão em que ele pula e faz uma sequencia) 'Ultimate Counter:'Um counter em que ele dá 6 socos e 6 chutes Super Moves LVL 2 'Ultimate Somersault:'3 Somersaults consecutivos,totalizando 9 hits 'Battle Tendency:'Tipo um Ryuuko Ranbuu. São 12 socos e 12 chutes,terminando com o Somersault 'Super Knee Strike:'Jonathan pula,e dá uma joelhada no rosto do oponente,o atordoando. LVL 3 Super Moves 'Determination is Unbreakable:'30 Socos,30 chutes e 3 somersaults em um só combo. Estilo de luta Aparições no RPG Fighter of Destiny * Saga Torneio das trevas (Estreia) * Saga Sakura Ganbaru! * Saga Sakura Ganbaru Vol.2 * Saga Shingo Adventure * Saga Time Space New Generation * Saga Into the Ring * Saga Street Fighter x Tekken Fighter of Destiny Rising * Saga Fighter of Destiny vs Fighter of Destiny Rising * Saga Expedição ao continente negro Curiosidades Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Rising Categoria:Fighter of Destiny